Recueil d'OS
by Trostani
Summary: Voici un petit recueil de tous les OS que je ferais sur Eldarya !


Trostani marchait tranquillement dans les jardins, lorsqu'elle vit Ezarel, assis dos contre le cerisier centenaire. Étonnée de le voir à cette place au lieu de travailler dans son laboratoire, elle s'approcha. 

\- Ezarel ? demanda la jeune femme

Il se retourna brusquement afin de faire face à Trostani et la regarda d'un air méchant.

\- T-tu ne travailles pas ? continua-t-elle en chuchotant, effrayée par le regard sombre de l'elfe.

\- Non. Je me repose, lui répondit son chef d'un ton sec

Trostani remarqua alors qu'il avait les yeux bouffis. Elle s'avança vers lui en s'exclamant :

\- Mais, tu pleures ! Que ce passe-t-il ?

De mémoire, elle ne l'avais jamais vu dans cet état. Pas même lorsqu'il y avait eu une pénurie de miel et que toutes les réserves étaient vides. Ce devait être vraiment grave. Très grave. Inquiète, elle s'assit à côté de lui. Elle ne savait quoi lui dire pour le réconforter. Et si c'était un membre de sa famille qui était mort ? Si c'était son frère, sa sœur ? Ou même ses parents ? Elle réalisa qu'elle ne savait rien de lui. Avait-t-il un quelconque membre de sa famille auquel il parlait encore ? Trostani ouvrit la bouche mais la referma avant d'avoir prononcé quoique ce soit. Que ferait-elle si jamais il la rabrouait méchamment ? Après avoir réfléchit une bonne dizaine de minutes, elle décida de lui prendre la main. Ezarel n'aime pas qu'on le touche, mais quand on est triste, c'est différent, ça fait toujours du bien de se sentir soutenu non ? Il tressaillit lorsqu'il sentit la main glacée de la jeune faelienne s'emparer de la sienne.

\- Non mais ça va pas ! Lâche moi tout de suite ! s'écria-t-il d'une voix rendue suraiguë par son empressement

\- Excuse-moi de vouloir être gentille avec toi ! Je vois que tu es triste, j'essaye de te remonter le moral, et toi tu me cries dessus !

\- Je ne t'ai rien demandé je te signale ! Et puis tu sais très bien que je déteste les contacts physiques !

Bon. Un point pour lui. Elle savait ce qu'elle risquait, et elle avait tenté. Mais quand même ! Il aurait put réagir autrement ! Tant pis pour elle, elle retiendra la leçon. Trostani fit la moue, agacée par son incompétence à rendre le sourire aux personnes qu'elle aimait, ainsi que par le comportement de l'elfe. Elle hésita à se lever, mais se ravisa en pensant que malgré le fait qu'Ezarel ne lui parle pas, il devait être content qu'elle reste avec lui et le soutienne.

C'était mal le connaître. Pourquoi l'humaine était donc venue l'embêter ? S'il s'était mit sous l'arbre, dans un coin isolé, tranquille, calme, ça n'était pas évident qu'il voulait rester seul ? Et pourquoi, POURQUOI avait-t-il fallu que ce soit ELLE qui vienne le voir ? Bien décidé à la faire partir afin d'avoir son petit instant de solitude, il s'apprêta à lui dire de le laisser tranquille, quand il sentit un poids sur son épaule. Suivi d'un grognement bizarre. Il tourna la tête, et laissa échapper son désespoir : « C'est pas vrai ! Elle s'est endormie ! »

* * *

Trostani ouvrit les yeux. Tient, elle s'était finalement endormie ! Et l'elfe n'était plus là ! S'était-elle assoupie longtemps ? Ne sachant l'heure qu'il était, elle retourna à sa chambre pour travailler ses alchimies. Quitte à faire plaisir à son chef, autant le faire dans l'utile !

Une cloche retenti dans tout le QG. La jeune femme releva la tête. C'était l'heure du repas ! Son ventre gargouilla au même moment. Comme s'il pouvait comprendre que la cloche indiquait l'heure de manger, et qu'il criait à Trostani de se dépêcher d'y aller ! Amusée, elle descendit dans la grande salle en espérant voir Ezarel, mais sa joie retomba rapidement. Il n'était même pas venu, lui qui adorait recevoir sa ration de miel a chaque repas !

* * *

Elle frappa quatre coup à la porte de l'elfe. Pas deux, parce qu'elle n'est pas sûre d'être entendue, pas trois, parce que c'est trop basique et qu'elle aime l'originalité. Elle avait décidé du lui donner son miel, parce qu'elle savait qu'il ne pouvait résister à ça et que ça lui ferait donc forcément plaisir. Voyant qu'il ne lui répondait pas, elle se retourna, prête à partir, quand elle entendit un bruit, comme un petit frottement lorsqu'on fait un mouvement furtif. Curieuse, elle pivota pour en découvrir l'origine, quand elle s'aperçut que c'était Ezarel qui avait entrebâillé sa porte et qui l'observait.

\- Euh, Ezarel ? Pourquoi tu m'espionnes comme ça ? Et pourquoi tu ne m'as pas ouvert ?

\- Je ne t'espionne pas d'abord, répondit-il, vexé d'avoir été découvert. Et si je ne t'ai pas ouvert, c'est très simple, c'est parce que je n'en avait pas envie.

\- Mais euh, t'es super méchant Ezarel ! En plus je t'avais apporté du miel ! répliqua la faelienne

\- Du miel ? Donne le moi tout de suite ! s'écria-t-il en essayant d'attraper le pot

\- Non mais ça va pas ?! Tu crois que je vais te le passer comme ça en plus !

Après s'être disputés pendant une dizaine de minutes, Ezarel ayant enfin réussi à obtenir son trésor, Trostani se rappela qu'elle ne savait toujours pas la cause de la tristesse de l'elfe.

\- Dis Ezarel, pourquoi tu étais triste ce matin ? questiona-t-elle

Mais il était bien trop absorbé dans sa dégustation pour entendre quoique ce soit, à moins qu'il ne le fasse exprès.

\- Ezarel ?

\- …

\- Ezarel !

N'ayant toujours pas obtenue de réponse, elle en conclut qu'il ne voulait tout simplement pas lui répondre. Puis il releva soudainement la tête.

\- Eh Trostani, pourquoi quand Nevra t'as embrassée tu t'es laissée faire ? dit-il tristement

C'était donc ça...

\- Quoi ?! s'étonna Trostani

\- Je vous ai vu la dernière fois tu sais.

\- Non non, ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire.. Tu.. Tu es jaloux ? Continua-t-elle

\- Pas du tout,répondit-il précipitamment. Et d'abord, tu n'as pas répondu à ma question.

Que devait-elle lui répondre ? Elle n'allait tout de même pas lui dire qu'elle s'était laissée faire parce qu'elle s'était imaginé que la personne en face d'elle était l'elfe, et non Nevra ? Non, décidément, elle ne pouvait pas lui dire la vérité.

\- Euh.. C'est parce que..

\- C'est parce que tu l'aimes hein ? Avoue le !

\- N-non ! Ce n'est pas ça ! C'est juste que... A la place de Nevra, j'imaginais une autre personne.. Et cette autre personne, je l'aime beaucoup, vraiment beaucoup, tu comprends ?

Bien sûr que non, il ne comprenait pas. Il n'avait même pas remarqué qu'elle l'aimait lui, son chef ! Et il pensait qu'elle aimait Nevra ! Il était vraiment bête !

\- Ah ? Et c'est qui, cette personne qui compte énormément pour toi ? fit-il jalousement

\- Je pense que tu comprendra bien assez tôt, rétorqua Trostani en esquissant un sourire timide

Et elle s'en alla, tournant les talons, ne voulant continuer à se faire interroger. Ezarel soupira. Si elle le lui avait expliqué tout de suite, au lieu de le laisser dans le doute... Au moins, maintenant, il était fixé ! Il n'avait plus qu'à agir... Mais comment ? Telle est la question...


End file.
